An Unbelievable Dream
by Morgane16
Summary: Un rêve transformé en réalité, c'est un autre rêve. - Jérémie Garde


Chapitre 1 : Le rêve

Certains humains se disent que les rêves ne sont que là pour nous faire rêver d'un monde meilleur où tout est possible mais c'est faux. Ils sont là pour nous prouver que si l'on veut quelque chose on doit se donner tout les moyens pour réussir et pour avoir une vie meilleure que celle que l'on a déjà. Les rêves sont beaux et magiques, et parfois ils nous transportent autre part, sur une autre planète, dans le futur, etc. Mais ils ont tous un but commun : nous faire échapper de notre quotidien.

Moi, Amy Leroy, jeune adolescente de 17 ans, je fais le même rêve depuis plusieurs jours et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire. J'ai l'impression que mon destin se jouera sur cette rencontre, comme si elle était déterminante et allait changer toute ma vie.

Personne ne peut dire ce qui va se passer mais ce qui est sure c'est que je vais tout faire pour être le plus proche de lui. Enfin, on verra bien demain.

Pour le moment, je vais te raconter mon rêve.

Il commença lorsque je sortis de l'Eurostar à la gare de St Pancrace, à Londres. Je me retrouvais ébloui par la lumière, celle-ci éclairait l'ensemble de la gare. Je continuais à marcher dans le hall, mes bagages à la main, puis je me retrouvais dehors et ensuite je traversais la rue pour atteindre un distributeur de billet de l'autre coté de la rue. Je pris un taxi qui me conduisit à mon hôtel. Après avoir donnée de l'argent au chauffeur et être descendu du taxi, je me suis rendu à l'accueil et la réceptionniste me donna la clé de ma chambre. Ensuite, je me retrouvais devant la porte de ma suite ( je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'y suis arrivée ), j'y insérais la clé, la tournais, la porte s'ouvrit et ensuite j'entrais à l'intérieur, mes bagages à la main avant de refermer la porte avec le pied.

Cette chambre était faite pour moi, elle avait toutes les caractéristiques de ma chambre parfaite, c'est-à-dire ma couleur préféré – le violet – sur les murs, une grande penderie, un bureau, et une belle salle de bain et la cerise sur le gâteau un petit balcon avec une vue sur la ville à vous coupez le souffle.  
Et à partir de ce moment là, tout commença à s'accélérer comme si j'avais appuyer sur le bouton avance rapide. Le plus étrange est que je me suis vu en train de défaire mes valises et c'était vraiment flippant. Passons cet épisode. Par la suite, je pris une douche, changeais de vêtements et je sortis visiter la ville en commençant par faire un tour dans le fameux bus rouge (j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça). Il fit le tour de la ville et j'en profitais pour prendre des photos. Une heure plus tard il retourna à l'emplacement d'où il était partit, puis je suis allée dans un restaurant pour déjeuner et par la suite un après-midi shopping afin d'avoir quelque chose à me mettre pour le concert du lendemain.

J'ai fais un bond dans le temps et me retrouvais dans ma chambre d'hôtel quelques heures plus tard avec pleins de sacs dans les mains. J'ai dîné dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avant de remonter, d'enlever les étiquettes de mes nouveaux vêtements et de les associer afin de créer une tenue. Je passais le reste de la soirée sur mon ordinateur à poster les photos de Londres et parlais avec quelques amies qui habitent ici et qui iront au concert avec moi. On a convenu d'une heure et d'un point de rendez-vous. Puis plus rien.

Ceci était la première partie du rêve mais la seconde partie est la plus intéressante car c'est le moment où je le rencontre.

On est le jour J, à seulement quelques heures du concert acoustique et à ma plus grande surprise j'ai fait une grasse matinée ( le réveil indique 10h ) alors que j'étais très stressé la veille, pensant ne pas réussir à dormir de la nuit. Je me suis bien trompée. Le petit-déjeuner a été servis tôt donc j'ai du sortir acheter un croissant dans la boulangerie la plus proche avant d'aller me balader dans les boutiques de souvenir. Le temps passa assez vite et il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Je suis allé dans le même restaurant que la veille et a été servis par le même serveur, qui m' a reconnue, et cela m'a un peu déstabilisé car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dragué en public, et par un anglais en plus. Et pour rien arrangé je suis plutôt du genre timide avec les gens. Il a été très cool et m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone, ce qui est plaisant, vu que je ne suis pas super belle.  
Après avoir déjeuner, je retournais dans ma chambre d'hôtel afin de me changer. Ensuite, je rejoignais des filles, dont je fis la connaissance sur Facebook et Twitter, au point de rendez-vous que l'on avait fixer.

J'arrivais là-bas vers 14h et les filles étaient déjà là.

Une heure plus tard, nous décidions de nous mettre en route, pour arriver assez à l'avance à l'endroit du concert des 5 Seconds Of Summer. Un quart d'heure de marche et nous nous retrouvons devant une très longue file d'attente mais heureusement pour nous, nous avions des places VIP et nous avons pu rentrer en première dans la salle. C'était un très bel endroit. Parfait pour un concert acoustique. Ils avaient mis des chaises mais toutes les fans seront debout à mon avis. Quelques unes étaient déjà placés au premier rang, on se plaça derrière elles, au deuxième rang avec une vue parfaite sur la scène. Les filles me charrièrent sur le fait que j'étais, logiquement, en face de Luke, pile dans sa ligne de mire. En attendant qu'ils viennent, nous nous asseyons et sortons nos appareils photos.  
Nous faisions quelques photos entre nous avant que l'un de leurs gardes du corps nous interrompu et nous demanda de nous rasseoir ,car nous étions devant la scène et sûrement parce que les garçons allaient arrivés dans très peu de temps. Je sentis l'adrénaline monté en flèche lorsque tout à coup l'intensité des lumières baissa et que nous les voyons monter sur scène. La plupart des fans crièrent mais pas nous, nous n'étions pas ce genre de fans. Nous étions plutôt du genre tranquille et très dévoué. Ils s'assirent sur leur tabouret et réglèrent leurs micros avant de nous saluer et de nous demander si nous allions bien. Nous avons toutes dit « Fine » (« Bien ») mais je fus la seule à ajouter « And you ? » (« Et vous ? »). Luke l'entendit, tourna sa tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. J'eus des papillons dans le ventre et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Crois-le ou non, mais mon rêve se terminait comme cela. A chaque fois je me réveille à ce moment précis. Plutôt intriguant non ? Tu sais maintenant le rêve qui hante mes nuits.

Aujourd'hui, deux jours avant le concert tant attendu je recommence à écrire dans mon journal intime et ceci fus les premiers mots depuis quelques mois.

Maintenant, retournons à la réalité.

J'écrivais dans mon journal intime lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, ce qui me fis sursauter et par reflex je le cachais sous les draps. Par chance, ce n'était que ma petite sœur, Fanny, qui a 3 ans de moins que moi.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs, j'ai cru que c'était maman.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer !

- Ok...

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire ? _demanda-t-elle_

- Écrire dans mon journal.

- Tu as repris ? Depuis quand ?

- Oui, j'ai repris et aujourd'hui. Et alors ? Ça m'a toujours fait du bien.

- Ah ok. Y a rien de mal à ce que tu ais repris. Je trouve juste ça bizarre parce que la dernière fois c'était quand...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques mois étaient encore très frais.

- Désolé... Je voulais pas, c'est sortit tout seul.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai survécu. C'est le principal non ? Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre parce que la dernière fois j'étais vraiment très mal et aujourd'hui je vais bien. Mais c'est pas le plus important. _*silence*_ Sinon, comment tu vas toi ?

- Moi ça va. Mais j'ai juste un problème avec ce problème de math, j'arrive pas à le résoudre.

- Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'aider.

- Merci !

- De rien !

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à l'aider en math et à discuter avec elle. L'heure du dîner approchait et ma chambre était en désordre. Je fis sortir ma sœur et commençais à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

- Entre ! lançais-je

- Quel bordel !

Je relevais la tête et vu mon grand-frère sur le pas de la porte qui affichait une drôle d'expression.

- Ah c'est toi Alex ?! _*rire*_ Je croyais que c'était Fanny.

- Ah bon ? Peu importe, je suis juste passé voir comment tu te sentais avant ton voyage à Londres de demain.

- C'est gentil. Je suis très excité et impatiente mais en même temps un peu stressé.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. T'as le sens de l'orientation donc ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes de te repérer dans Londres... si c'est ça qui te fait stressé.

- Merci, mais c'est pas exactement ça. Mais t'as quand même un peu raison. Les parents sont déjà rentrés du boulot ?

- Ok. Nan, pas encore donc vous allez devoir vous faire préchauffer le repas dans le micro-onde parce que je vais devoir retrouver Steph ( alias Stéphanie, sa petite-amie ) et les autres.

- Ok, ça marche. On se débrouillera sans toi t'inquiète. _*silence*_ Et souhaite-lui un joyeux anniversaire de ma part !

- J'espère bien. Je lui dirais. A plus !

- A plus ! Et bonne soirée !

- Merci, à toi aussi !

- Merci !

Mon frère est grand et blond aux yeux bleus. Mes amies disent qu'il ressemble à Alex Pettyfer et je dois avouer que c'est vrai. Il referma la porte derrière lui, avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et de prendre les clés de sa voiture ( et bien sure, en plus d'être beau, il a 19 ans et il a le permis mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : il est déjà pris ).

Toute seule à la maison, entre filles, ça avait l'air d'annoncer une soirée entre filles et pourtant la soirée était assez tranquille : Nous avons dînées assises sur le canapé devant la télé et nous regardâmes la saison 4 de True Blood.  
Nos parents rentrèrent vers 20h et nous sommes montés dans ma chambre à ce moment là.  
Moi et ma sœur étions très proches, ce qui nous permettait de nous confier l'une à l'autre. Et nous nous ressemblions beaucoup surtout concernant nos goûts musicaux. Nous passions donc le reste de la soirée à écouter de la musique. Vers 21h, ma sœur rejoignit sa chambre et je fis ma valise. Je sortis une feuille où j'avais écrit les choses à ne pas oublier, comme par exemple l'adaptateur de secteur, le chargeur de mon téléphone et celui de mon ordinateur car j'allais passer une semaine à Londres. Nous sommes Mardi, je pars demain puis je reste trois jours dans un hôtel, soit de Mercredi à Samedi, et de Dimanche à Mardi une amie m'héberge chez elle et Mercredi prochain je rentre à la maison.

Je pris une heure pour tout mettre dans la valise et quand j'avais finis, elle était rempli à ras-bord. Puis j'allais dans ma salle de bain, me brossais les dents, mis mon pyjama et allais au lit car le lendemain allait être une journée riche en évènements et assez épuisante, il fallait donc que je sois en forme.


End file.
